The NCI SPORE guidelines mandate successful efforts to identify and fund developmental research projects, which explore innovative ideas with significant potential to reduce the incidence, morbidity, and mortality of breast cancer or for increasing survival. Both the UAB Breast SPORE and the DAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (UABCCC) have successful track records for obtaining and administering developmental research funds. They have found the SPORE Developmental Research Program to be a most valuable and productive component of the UAB Breast SPORE program. The development of innovative research ideas in breast cancer is critically dependent on the availability of flexible funding. A proportion of the UAB SPORE budget ($100,000 in direct costs) was allocated annually to support developmental research at UAB, the UABCCC, and at affiliated institutions. This is combined with $225,000 committed annually by UAB and the UABCCC, which are flexible funds to be used for both the Developmental and Career Development Programs. Such funding is limited to a maximum of $50,000 per project per year. Funding is for one year and is renewable for one additional year.